Of Love and Lies
by Becca Swan
Summary: Forks High School is split into three major groups, popular, unpopular, and the Cullens. The Cullens being the three hottest guys in school. Bella, Rose, and Alice don't stand a chance... unless the valentines day project pulls through. Human w/ a twist.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Well this is stupid." Rosalie and Alice nodded their agreement from next to me. They were both absorbed in the school newspaper spread out in front of us on the cafeteria table. On the main page there was an announcement, well an assignment really. It was worth 50 of our effort grades this term. Under the bold lettering '**LOVE IS IN THE AIR'** was an article.

**This year as part of your effort grades there will be a new Valentine's Day attraction. A web site will be set up online where you can take a personality test. The web site will match you up with five other people, all of whom will be a perfect match for you. You can choose a screen name and through the website will be able to talk to one another. If you get to know each other student council will be able to run gifts back and forth. You will be required to enter your school ID and your name when you enter the personality test and create a screen name. This way your homeroom teachers can add to your effort grade. If you chose to go to the dance with your secret valentine you will receive extra credit.**

This article had the whole school talking.

"It may be stupid but I sort of like it." That was Alice, always optimistic.

"You never know which sport captain you could end up with." Alice pretended to swoon.

"Or which geek or loser." Commented Rosalie dryly as she twisted a strand of blond hair around her finger. I picked at the salad I had picked up in the lunch line, poking a cherry tomato until it burst, sending seeds splattering in all directions. Rose shrieked as a seed landed in her hair. Discreetly I picked up the tomato and threw it under the table nearest to us. Trying to keep a straight face I pointed over my shoulder, not even checking to see who was sitting there. Rosalie stormed over while Alice and I tried to smother giggles with our hands. I casually slid around in my seat to see which poor kid was the object of Rosalie's temper feeling a little guilty as I did so. I choked on my bite of salad. There were four pairs of eyes starring at me intently, two pairs of blue, one chocolate brown, and a pair of emerald green. I had just blamed the Cullens, the most popular guys in school, for throwing a tomato at Rose.

"Bella is there something you would like to tell me?" Rose glowered. I gulped and felt my cheeks turning a deep red. I tried to stand up but being me tripped and fell backwards over the bench. Everyone but Rosalie burst out laughing, I glared at them.

"Well?" Rose prompted. Instead of looking at her I let my eyes wander over the three guys shaking with laughter. Jasper laughed silently, still and intense even when he was laughing. Emmett's booming laughter attracted jealous looks from the girls in the cafeteria; they glared at Rose and me for simply being there. Edward made me catch my breath, his bronze hair gleaming, laughing doubled over. His eyes sparkled, and I felt as if I was floating above the clouds. Rose cleared her throat nosily and I realized that I was standing there like a complete idiot. I blushed probably looking like a tomato myself. I turned around and threw a desperate look at Alice, who was giggling madly.

I spotted Eric starring at Rose's _chest_ like the total perv he is. Eric's gaze shifted towards me and I could tell that he was thinking about doing something else to me than just saying hi. I glared at him, and I heard one of the Cullens' choke behind me.

EPOV

**(EPOV is Edward, EMPOV is Emmett, I note from my dear editor….)**

Bella turned a deep red, making me laugh all the harder. That's when Eric's perverted thoughts invaded my thoughts.

_Kissing Rosalie would be amazing. Just look at her, what a body. I can imagine spending time with that._

His thoughts began to change though and he began to imagine Bella in a dark blue piece of lingerie. He began to touch her and his hands moved to the back of her bra.

_Bella would be even better than Rosalie would._

His mind became a jumble as his thoughts began to resemble a rapist's. I choked on a piece of my pizza.

I had always been able to pick up on people's thoughts; my mom had always said that I had a vivid imagination. But when I was seven and she had been thinking about where to hide my birthday presents; they had turned up in the exact spot the next day. I had known that it was something more.

"Rose, I think that Eric threw that but he wasn't aiming for your hair. Or anything above your neck for that matter." Bella was a horrible liar, but Rose was too mad to notice her lie. Rosalie wheeled around just in time to see Eric starring at her chest again.

**Hope y'all like it! Reveiw or send me a PM, is it worth continuing? Any ideas?**

**Luv Becca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get out but I've been busy with schoolwork and end of the year testing. Happy mothers day everyone. Oh and sorry its so short, again my apologies. Reviews are love. Still worth continuing?**

RPOV

The creep. Sure I knew Bella was lying, but it had been an accident. Eric starring at my chest was definitely not an accident. I marched over to Eric who looked rather hopeful at my approach. Too bad, I love it when they get scared. I stopped a few feet from him and glared at him angrily.

"Hey Baby." He whispered in a seductive voice. Oh god. I decked him hard; knocking him unconscious. Eric landed with a whack on the cafeteria tile floors. Served him right. I looked up and noticed that the cafeteria was dead silent. Mr. Banner was walking towards me. Another teacher knelt at Eric's side, taking his pulse and feeling the lump on the back of his head.

"Miss. Hale, we do not tolerate violence in this school, do you have some explanation for your actions?" I gulped racking my brain when Bella of all people spoke up from behind me.

"Mr. Banner, Rose was acting in self defense…" she trailed off looking purposefully at me. It was a good thing that Bella was one of Banner's star students otherwise he would have never bought it.

"Miss Hale? Is this correct?" I swallowed and tried to look upset.

"Mr. Banner, Eric was t-touching me in inappropriate places. When I asked him to stop he didn't." Banner looked at Alice and the Cullens for confirmation. Emmett immediately nodded along with Alice and Bella. Edward and Jasper did too after Emmett elbowed them in the ribs.

"Yeah! I saw him; he walked right up to her!" Someone cried out after he had seen the Cullens agreeing too it. I sighed in relief as more people agreed with the story.

"Very well Miss Hale. Seeing as you were acting in self defense you are excused. Eric on the other hand will be visiting the principle's office." Mr. Banner helped the other teacher support Eric to the door of the cafeteria as I returned to my seat. I smiled at Emmett.

"Thanks." I whispered when I passed. "Without that I probably would have been suspended for a couple of days." He smiled back looking dazed as if my punch had been aimed at him and not Eric. I touched his hand in thanks and left the cafeteria with Bella and Alice. Well that had been an interesting lunch. My hand tingled where Emmett's warm skin had touched, and I felt as if I was lifting into the air in elation.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! sorry this took so long, i've been overloaded with schoolwork and finals. hope you forgive me. I have 5 more days of school left, so once its summer i should be able to update more often. **

EPOV

We all sat crowded around the kitchen table starring intently at my laptop screen. The Forks High School "Valentine's Day Match" website resembled a scandalous match site that specialized in porn. With all the big cheery hearts and cherubs, Emmett, Jasper, and I would usually have steered clear of this page. But not today, not after we had met Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon; funny that we had never noticed them before. They didn't seem like normal girls in our school; that is they weren't drooling over us. Which was why we were actually using the website. Emmett drummed his fingers on the table.

"What about PianoBoy for Edward?" Emmett grinned. In the dire situation I actually began to consider it before I realized that he was joking.

Esme walked in the door, chuckled, and then stopped when we all starred at her blankly.

"If I didn't know you three better I would say that you were having girl troubles." She began putting away groceries giving us a sidelong glance. I sighed. How come moms had to know everything? I sighed in frustration and brought up my music. I set it to shuffle and hit play; rewarded by the blast of guitars from the speakers. Then it came to me; not too obvious but it still described me. Frantically I pushed the **CREATE ACCOUNT** button on the page as if it would go away. I typed L-I ….

**Hey guys! If anyone can guess what Edward's screen name is the next chappie is dedicated to them! **

BPOV

"Guys there is absolutely no chance…" I trailed off my sentence with a meaningful look at Alice, who had a love struck expression on her face. Rosalie was lying on her back on my bed; her head off the side and her long blonde hair almost touching the floor. She was daydreaming no doubt about it. I sighed this was going to be a long night. I mean, Edward was nice and all but I didn't know him at all. He seemed too perfect and convincing. Like those guys we learned about in health that are all nice and perfect, just so they can take advantage of you when you trust them. I just wasn't sure. And what could he see in me even if he noticed me? I bit on my bottom lip undecidedly running a hand through my long hair.

Rosalie and Alice already had their screen names set up and posted their profiles. I still was debating still, much to their annoyance.

"Bella this doesn't have to be all about Edward. You could meet someone else just as nice." Alice suggested. I groaned.

"Alice we've already gone over this…. I could end up with Eric, or Tyler." We all let out a collective shudder. Alice was determined though, she turned and gave me a pleading look.

"Alice don't give me guilt trips…" I trailed off realizing that this was hopeless.

"Fine," I agreed, "you guys can help me set up my profile." They squealed and jumped off the bed, surrounding the computer. It was a good thing that Alice and Rose were sleeping over; this was going to take forever… I woke up when it started to rain the next morning, the fat raindrops hitting the roof and driveway with loud plunks and plops. Apparently I had drifted off sometime last night, considering I was still wearing my clothes and was stiff from sleeping on the floor. I registered it was morning and rose unsteadily to my feet, making my way across the room to the door. If I was quiet I might be able to snag the bathroom first. My plan was ruined as I tripped over my book bag landing on the floor with a load thump next to Rosalie. I held my breath as she stirred, and groaned when she sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Six O clock I answered after I had squinted at the alarm clock." The effect was instantaneous.

"Alice!" she screeched, "We overslept!" Alice sat up groggily and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened in shock. Rosalie grabbed my arm and thrust me into the bathroom, turning on the shower full blast and turning her back to me.

"Bella, undress and get in the shower. Use the shampoo and conditioner that I give you. When you get out change into the outfit on the counter." I quickly did as she said , undressing rapidly and climbing into the warm water. Rosalie thrust a blue bottle of shampoo with fancy purple script into the shower, along with a smaller green bottle. Without question I began to shampoo, hearing Rosalie's feet stride down the hall after she was satisfied that I was cooperating. With Rosalie I had learned to do as I was told and ask question later. Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and surveyed the outfit on the counter. I had just finished dressing when Alice burst in.

"Alice, what's this all about?" I asked. Alice burst into giggles.

"Bella you don't know? We need to look our best for the Cullens, along with anyone else that might like us." She turned the shower on again and yelped when the cold water touched her hand when she stuck it in. I closed my eyes to give her privacy while she stripped and climbed into the shower.

"I mean, Bella is there any chance that you'd like Edward at all? It can't hurt at all. And what if he likes you? Besides Rose and I are trying to make good impressions on Emmett and Jasper so you have to look good if you're going to be with us." Alice jabbered on nervously until I laughed.

"Alice you worry way too much. You're going to knock em dead." Our conversation was cut short as Rose hurriedly ran into the bathroom with a hairdryer, and curling iron. She set to work on my hair. An hour later we all piled into my red truck, a cascade of brown curls trailing down my back. I was suddenly nervous as I pulled out onto the road. A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot. To my distaste we were on time and everyone was standing outside and talking in the brief lapse of the rain. I swallowed nervously.

"Ready?" I asked. My voice quavered even though I had tried to stop it from doing just that. Rose already had one high heeled foot out the door.  
"Are you kidding? Let's go." She said it firmly and resolutely even though she was nervous. I opened the door and stepped out onto the wet pavement. I winced as my shoes crunched loudly against the asphalt. Alice squeezed my hand comfortingly, and we stepped into the crowd.

**Reviews are love! Oh, I need ideas for everyone's screenames besides Edwards. Please help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, nobody got Edward's screename. I got a couple that I liked and I was very tempted to change it... here's a hint... read what happens in the sentences before he picks it. it has to do somthing with music. that's all i'm telling you. screenames should be up next chapter, i'm stuck on emmett and jasper so if you have any suggestions send them in. **

**enjoy :-)**

It felt like we were Charlie's Angels as we stepped out from behind the truck. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, I felt as if my hair should be blowing back in a nonexistent breeze. I giggled and Alice looked at me as if I was insane.

"I feel like the star of some cheesy romance action movie." I whispered loud enough for both Rose and Alice to hear. Rose burst out laughing, and Alice erupted into her high bell-like laugh. This caused me to laugh even harder. Our laughter attracted quite a good amount of unwanted attention succeeding in making me go further into hysterics. I wasn't watching where I was going, probably a big mistake considering the heels Rose had stuck me in. I pitched forward; still giggling when I started to go down. I squeezed my eyes shut as the ground began to rush up towards me, but suddenly I wasn't falling any more. Opening an eye tentatively, I found myself in Edward's arms. He had a look on his face that took me a while to place. It was the same look that I had seen on the little kids' faces as the stared through the windows of a candy shop. Only Edward was looking at _me _that way, adding to my confusion, but causing me to turn the color of an overripe tomato.

Alice began to giggle in the background, and to the uninformed passerby she probable sounded a little tipsy.

"No way Alice, you really are a phycic."

"I told you." Alice responded to Rosalie with a note of smug satisfaction in her voice. I was steadily standing on the pavement now, one of Edward's arms securely wrapped around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks for saving Me." he returned my smile, and chuckled.

"Anytime." I heard more giggles in the background, and a couple of jealous whispers.

"Oh shoot. Bella, we need to go, we're going to be late for English." Rosalie grabbed one of my hands and pulled me away. I checked the time on my cell phone.

Oh. Crap. I waved over my shoulder at a disappointed Edward as I tried to keep up with Alice and Rosalie in my heels. Finally I just gave up and pulled them off, holding them in one hand.

We made it to English with a minute to spare and hurried to our seats in the back of the class. I slipped the heels back on as the teacher walked into the room. She was a tiny gray haired woman with glasses and a mass of short curly hair. Although she was pretty easy going she reprimands us for posture, and encourages us to act like ladies and gentlemen. I don't think she would approve of me being shoeless.

A few minutes later the class had split up into groups and was "discussing the book". I had already read it before so if we were asked about I could make up something convincing.

I glared at Alice as she pulled her desk over closer to mine.

"Thanks Alice. Now Edward totally thinks that I'm throwing myself all over him." Alice just smiled.

"Your welcome." She opened the book as if she was looking for the right page. I quickly opened mine also. Rosalie pouted.

"I didn't get to see Emmett this morning." I snickered.

"You'll get to see both of them at lunch." Alice sighed at my comment.

"Only four hours until we get to see them again." This was going to be a long period.

**reveiws are love, and good motivation. **


End file.
